Dragonspark
by Drakai
Summary: The Eldrazi must be kept sealed. Although Ugin lost his life in the fight with Nicol Bolas, that will not stop him. Now his spirit is sealed inside Naruto, inside the most mana-saturated plain in the Multiverse, he still has a way. The Eldrazi must be kept sealed.
1. Chapter 1

So Nicol Bolas had won. Ugin had to admit, as much as he hated to, the Elder Dragon was a _very_ formidable opponent. Well, at least he could take satisfaction in the fact that, in the last couple of millennia, he was probably the only one who had wounded the ancient Plainswalker as severely as he did.

Oh, wait. The Eldrazi.

It was going to be difficult for his old friends Sorin and Nahiri. The three of them had already had enough troubles just sealing the eldritch beings, and he could feel the prison weakening, even from Tarkir. He hated to leave them alone, but the great dragon spirit could do nothing about that now.

A few moments later, a tear in reality sucked his spirit, which was in the process of leaving his corpse, and transported it into another, completely separate plain of existence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fifteen years had passed. Fifteen years since the dreaded Kyūbi no Kitsune had attacked the village of Konoha, deep in the Land of Fire in the Elemental Nations. Fifteen years since the Yondaime Hokage had sealed the chakra beast into his only son, Naruto.

However, what no-one, but the spirit of the Shinigami summoned to help with the sealing, saw was a silvery-grey mist pouring out of a bluish tear in the middle of the sky and being sucked into the seal on little Naruto's stomach.

So a foreign entity had been sealed inside the Namikaze, an entity that, as soon as it became aware of the Kyūbi's consciousness, had more-or-less effortlessly erased the malevolent chakra from the boy, allowing its own powers to fill him.

But the main affect the entity had on the boy came after what some might call his 'ascension'.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Flashback – Ascension_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Naruto had long decided that the villagers were ignorant and annoying, but very dangerous._

_For years now they had openly hated him without a good enough reason, a few even turning to outright abuse. It was usually tame, as much as abuse could get, but since he had entered the second part of the Academy tutelage, it turned much more severe._

_They seemed to believe that he would turn on them the moment he became a ninja, so they had joined forces in order to stop, or at least weaken, him. Everybody from shop keepers, blacksmiths and library attendants to Chūnin teachers at the Academy had done their best to keep him as weak and as stupid as possible._

_And still Naruto thrived._

_From a very young age he had loved knowledge. Understandable, since it was among the things that were denied him the most. At age ten he had worked out why everyone hated him. At age twelve, who his parents were. Having to resort to teaching himself most everything didn't present too much of a problem._

_It was a year after he had figured out his parents' identities that the villagers finally had enough. Tension was slowly mounting, and their plan to eliminate the threat the boy posed was not enough. So they had gathered a mob._

_It was a Sunday night, so most of the village was asleep even before midnight. A large group of people had gathered, several dozen at least, took every sharp thing they could find, and headed in for the kill._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"_Did it work?"_

_Those were the first words Naruto had woken up to after passing out from the pain of the assault, spoken by the kindest person in the village, the Sandaime Hokage._

"_No, Lord Hokage. The thing is still alive."_

"_I see. Shame they didn't kill him, though I suppose we could still use a Jinchūriki." Apparently, the Sandaime Hokage wasn't as kind as he wanted Naruto to believe. "So what exactly did happen?"_

"_We… don't know. Witness accounts state there was a flash of bluish light, a loud roar and a jet of fire which burned most of the attacking villagers. It was then the Anbu decided to intervene."_

_Those words stroked the inner flames of Naruto's rage, but he remained silent, and perfectly still, controlling his breathing to appear still asleep._

"_I suppose I'll have to turn back to pretending to like the boy."_

"_You have my sympathies, Lord Hokage."_

"_A burden of being the leader. Start him on his usual suppressants, and send for me when he wakes up." The two voices grew distant and disappeared._

**Do not concern yourself with them, child.** _A deep voice sounded from the back of his mind. _**You have ascended above them. They will trouble you no longer.**

Huh? Kyūbi?

**No. I am something else entirely. Sleep now. We shall talk in the morning. **_Perhaps the dragon could do something about the Eldrazi after all._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Flashback End_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

And so the dragon spirit proceeded to teach him everything he knew about Mana, the Spark, the Multiverse and being a Plainswalker. And also about the Eldrazi, warning him about the plain-eating abominations.

Since Naruto's realm was extremely well hidden, no Plainswalker had ever journeyed there, so no mana nodes were installed, making the collection of colored mana impossible, it was so saturated by raw magic that even ordinary people could manipulate colorless mana, shown as chakra in shinobi. Fortunately, Naruto's spirit teacher was an expert in colorless magic and, although Naruto had more affinity to the colored variant, could teach him some powerful spells to help him in the meantime.

Now he was fifteen years old, and the dragon spirit had decided he was good enough to venture out of the village safely. Of course, he wasn't nearly as powerful as more experienced Plainswalkers, like Sorin or even Nicol Bolas, but the dragon believed he could safely call himself the most powerful being in the Elemental Plain, as the two had taken to calling it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It took him only a few minutes what few things he had in his apartment, since most of the more important items he kept with his new special friends. Now it was time to face the Hokage.

The first obstacle was the old leader's secretary.

"What the hell are you doing here, you demon?"

She didn't like him.

"I want to speak with the Hokage." Naruto said coolly, staring evenly at her. Although, the effect was lessened by the alarming shade of his jumpsuit.

"He's busy, go away."

"Look, I don't know if you're stupid or just lack common sense, but I was _not _asking you. I was telling you." He turned to the door. She shot up from her table and grabbed his shoulder, stopping him.

"You're the one that's stupid, demon boy. I told you, no going in. I'm afraid I'm gonna have to ask the Anbu to ask you to leave." Two masked Nin appeared beside him, with their swords drawn and pointed straight at his neck.

"Only two? You're underestimating me, woman. It'll cost you." His eyes flashed in a silvery light. A mechanical being appeared, coiled around Naruto, snapping its jaw at the two masked men, making them take a step back. "I am no boy. And believe me, if I was not in a hurry, you would be dead where you stand." Without another word he opened the door and walked in, the mechanical _dragon _following closely.

"Naruto, what is the meaning of this?" The Hokage couldn't help but stare at the dragon in apprehension, but managed to put on a friendly face. "You know a good ninja is always polite to civilians. And what is that thing?"

"This?" He pet the dragon on the head. "This is a Clockwork Dragon. A friend of mine."

"Well it looks extremely dangerous. Why don't you just hand it over to me and I'll keep it safe."

"No."

"No? Naruto, you-"

"What's the matter?" Naruto noticed the older man's temper start to rise. "Not used to me standing up for myself. That isn't what you taught me, is it? 'Don't worry Naruto, it'll pass'. 'Be understanding Naruto, they're still overcome by grief'. For fifteen years you have left me at their _mercy_, and I use the term lightly. But a weapon's no good if it harms the user, is it?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Naruto. Somebody's been filling your head with nonsense. You just tell me who it is and I'll take care of it."

"Of course you will. Just like you tried to take care of me. You can drop the act, old fool. I know _everything_. I know who my parents were, I know about the beast inside me, and I know of your plans for me. I'm actually rather insulted that you thought I wouldn't." The Hokage let his scowl show.

"Well, at least I don't have to pretend anymore, you worthless demonic piece of scum. But you'll have to be subdued, this insubordination will not do. You should learn to respect your betters."

"My betters being… who? You?"

"Of course."

"You are merely a pathetic old man so deeply set in his archaic views that he cannot be entrusted to protect the younger generations. My father would be disappointed."

"The Yondaime was a hero! He would approve every action I took since his death." Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so? Follow me then." He pointed to the window overlooking the village. The glass shattered and floated around the hole, making a walkway leading down.

Flabbergasted, the Hokage and five of his Anbu followed the boy as he lead them down the glass path and through the village.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Through the village and to the graveyard, the Hokage and his Anbu followed, joined by a very large crowd of villagers stuck between confused and angry. And yet, apart from a few quiet murmurs, no one said a word. The got to the monument depicting the place all previous Hokages and their spouses were buried. There, just before the fire monument honoring their former leaders stood a large grey obelisk with two prongs at the top, in-between which was a black gemstone orb, floating in the air. When they neared it they noticed a sense of dread in the air around.

"What is that thing?" Sarutobi asked.

"It's just a mana node, nothing too important. Now behold." He raised his arms in the air.

"Just what are you trying to do, demon? Why did we walk all the way here?" One villager yelled, getting shouts of approval from the large mob. Naruto lowered his arms and let out a sigh.

"When you die." He started, a bit annoyed at having his dramatic moment interrupted. Still a teenager at heart. "Your soul enters into a state between existence and nothingness, where you are both aware and unaware of yourself and everyone you came into contact with during your life. On this plain, at least." He ignored the confused murmurs. "If at any point you are overcome with intense emotions and feelings, you will reach a state which will allow you to influence the surroundings. So yes, there are such things as ghosts."

"How do you know all this?" Hiruzen asked, suspicious.

"That is none of your concern. Be thankful your reactions amuse me enough to reveal even this. Now, the presence of the Shinigami complicates matters slightly, but not too much that I cannot do this." He raised his arms again. In his right there was a silver globe of pure power, and in his left was one black, and one blood-red with black wisps. He grunted in pain as the spell took from his own life and activated, making the ground in front of him rip open and a white coffin rise up. As soon as it was completely above the ground it shot open, showing a skeleton dressed in tattered white robes.

The thing came to life and stepped out of the coffin, its muscles and tendons appearing, followed by the skin, hair and clothes. The now-complete figure fell to its knew, its golden hair waving in the breeze. Naruto gave a small smile and pulled it up with his left hand, his bleeding right falling limply by his side.

"What happened? I… Naruto?" The man stood up and looked at the teen in front of him, his electric eyes widened in surprise. "How did you…? I'm supposed to be dead."

"You are, father. I revived you."

"How? Why?"

"With magic." Naruto grinned. "And as for the why, well…" He put his hand on top of his father's head and concentrated, giving the man the past fifteen years condensed in as much second. Minato Namikaze grunted, shaking his head to get rid of the headache.

"Did that really happen?"

"Yes. All of it."

"I see." He frowned, turning to the gathered villagers, who were staring at the scene in shock and awe.

"It's the Yondaime!"

"A miracle!"

"Praise the Yondaime! Not even death could stop him." Minato closed his eyes.

"Minato? How are you here? What happened?" Hiruzen felt like he would fall over any second.

"Enough!" The Yondaime shouted, his eyes snapping open and glaring at the people in rage. "I am no longer your Hokage. You have spat upon my one wish, treating my own son as a scapegoat for your misplaced rage. Pathetic."

"No, Lord Yondaime!"

"Don't listen to the demon! He's corrupting you with his awful lies."

"I think I'd rather be dead than back here." Minato muttered, turning back to his son. He blinked in surprise at what he saw. "Uh, Naruto, there's a spirit behind you."

"I know. I believe you've met the Shinigami." The teen grinned.

"How come nobody else sees him?"

"**Because they're not dead. Or a Plainswalker, in your son's case."**

"Ah. Makes sense, I suppose. Are you here to take me back?"

"**Perhaps."** The Shinigami rubbed his chin in though, turning to the younger blonde. **"You have a place where we can talk in private."** Not phrased as a question.

"Of course. Say your goodbyes father, then step into the portal." A shimmer appeared in front of Naruto, ripping a hole in reality. He stepped through it, leaving his father behind for a few moments.

"You will listen now, all of you." Minato turned to the gathered crowd, subconsciously activating a seal spread all over the village, made for occasions such as this, when a Hokage had something really important to say. "By your actions you have lost my love and respect. I hereby renounce my title as Kage. I go now with my son, to do what I should have done fifteen years ago. You all may go back and explain to your children and grandchildren why I am doing what I am." He stared down his ex-student, who was in the front row of the crowd. "My mansion will remain sealed until my son." He stressed the word. "Decides to come back and reclaim our property." He turned around, walking to the portal. "I hope you told Tsunade and Jiraiya nothing." He told Sarutobi without looking at him. "Or Konoha will find itself without the Sannin too, not just a Hokage." The hole snapped shut behind him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So here's another crossover, because I have nothing better to do. Nothing.**

**I started playing MtG about a year ago, but it wasn't until recently that I started getting into the lore of the game. Because I heard about Nicol Bolas. Now, I'm by no means an expert, but I will get better. Probably.**

**Firstly, I'm still not entirely sure when this story is taking place. It's after the mending, and after Nicol Bolas kills Ugin, obviously, but before Sorin meets Jace, Chandra and Sarkhan in Zendakir.**

**Secondly, and I'm sure most of you are very interested in this, the pairing will be NarutoxFemalePlainswalker. I will be making a poll on my profile, so visit that. The poll results are not final, but I will be taking it under (heavy) consideration.**

**And lastly, the update will probably be just after this, while I've already gotten started.**


	2. Chapter 2

The portal transferred the two humans and one god to a new, strange place. Minato had never seen anything like it. It was… empty, for lack of better term. They were standing on a stone disc floating in the middle of a grey void.

"It's…"

"Sorry about the emptiness, but I still need to have access to other colors before completing it."

"Where are we?"

"We are in an artificial plain I created as a graduation test, I suppose. I'll explain everything after, ok?" Minato nodded. "Well then, Death God, if you're here to take my father's soul I'm afraid I'll have to fight you." His eyes flashed.

"**There will be no need for that. We'll just talk. For now. There have been no Plainswalkers here, as you well know. And as the first, you will be extremely powerful. I believe you will be able to do what you have planned, and I wish to help. In exchange for a few favors, of course."**

"You'll help?" Naruto and Minato both made and identical, confused face.

"**Of course I will. We gods here are not as foolish as the ones on Theros. We will work together with mortals, if the need is dire enough. And it is. I'll even allow you to resurrect whoever you want. Within reason, of course."**

"You mentioned favors?" Minato asked the god.

"**Yes. Your son will have to retrieve a few special souls for me on this plain before going off into his various adventures across the Multiverse. They are: Madara Uchiha, Orochimaru, Shimura Danzo, Nagato, the one that calls himself Tobi, Hidan and Kakuzu. Not necessarily in that order. And you will also have to gather the Tailed Beasts and seal them away permanently. They have been more trouble then they're worth."**

"Oh is that all?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"**For the most part." **The Shinigami chuckled. **"Before I go, there's one other thing." **The god took a knife tied to his belt and cut open his palm, extending it towards Naruto. Surprised, the blonde Plainswalker did the same, and they shook hands. **"Summon me when you get the chance. My day job isn't the most exciting. Goodbye for now you two." **the god disappeared.

"What was that all about?" Minato eyed his son's rapidly closing wound.

"The Shinigami just allowed me to summon him." Naruto chuckled.

"Naruto, I hate to ask, but…"

"Of course I would, you don't even have to ask. But for now, I need rest." He sat down on the stone and sighed, his father following suite. "I can answer some questions now, if you're curious."

"No need, I think I understand just about everything." Minato smiled, ruffling his son's hair. Naruto gave a sad smile at the sensation, his tired eyes closing. He could finally relax now after a very rough day. "Just one thing though. Can I use magic?" The blonde Plainswalker looked at his father a moment.

"Probably. But why would you?"

"Because I want to help you." Minato smiled, hugging his son for the second time in his life. "And I think you'll need a mage more than a warrior. Sleep now. I love you, son."

"Thanks dad. Love you too." Naruto's eyes closed and he fell asleep, resting his head on his father's shoulder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two months after the father and son had reunited found them walking through a forest, on the way to the largest and deadliest swamp in the Elemental Plain.

They had been travelling mostly, sometimes visiting Naruto's artificial plain, training and learning, but mostly just… talking. Naruto found it nice to have his father there with him, and Minato was just glad he was able to watch over and help his son.

It had taken them two months to get to the level Naruto was comfortable with, and now they had begun scouring the world, trying to install as much nodes as the plain could bare, so Naruto could cast the more powerful spells.

"You know that eventually we'll have to leave this plain." Naruto commented, his hands in his pockets.

"Yes. It will be interesting to see so many new sights. Do you have any idea when?"

"Probably not for a few more years. There's a lot of things to do here, still." Naruto commented, scanning the forest around them. "And I hate owing someone."

"Incoming." The trees rustled around them and two ninja, wearing horned protectors with a slashed Kiri symbol, and one glove each, connected by a serrated chain. "Kiri missing ninja? What are you doing in Fire Country?"

"You do not ask questions here, Konoha nin."

"Eh?" The two Namikaze shared a bewildered look. "Who says we're Konoha Nin?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"You're… not?"

"No. We're not." Minato deadpanned. "Should we be?"

"Well." One of the Nin began.

"We were told by our master." The other continued.

"Zabuza."

"That Konoha ninja."

"Would be coming this way."

"So we're waiting for them."

"To ambush."

"Aha…" Naruto shrugged. "Well, good luck with that then." He and Minato continued on.

"Whoa, stop there."

"Who said you could go anywhere?" The blondes turned back.

"Yeah, you really don't want to try and stop us." Naruto deadpanned.

"And who are you to stop us… from stopping you?"

"I don't think they recognize you, dad." Minato looked down at his clothes. He was wearing the same thing he did before he became Hokage, sans village forehead protector and vest, of course. His coat even said 'Yellow Flash' on the back. Granted, it was now grey-white instead of white-red. But still.

"No, I don't think they do." He took a special kunai from his belt. "Do you want to, or should I?"

"Go ahead." Naruto shrugged. Minato nodded and threw the kunai towards the two missing nin, hitting the tree behind them.

"That was a pathetic shot."

"Yes, what was that supposed to do?"

"This. _**Hiraishin**_." He flashed behind them, holding two kunai to their throat.

"That's not possible-"

"You can't be-"

"I am. Goodbye now." He slit their throats, letting them crumble to the ground in a heap.

"Now what? Do we just… leave 'em there?"

"The Konoha ninja can take care of it." Minato shrugged. "Wanna visit Wave? Sounds like something interesting's happening there."

"Maybe after. There's still one more thing we need to do."

"Sure. Let's get going."

About five minutes after they had left, a scream echoed throughout the forest, caused by a pin-haired girl's shriek upon finding the bodies.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is it? Looks kinda… normal." Naruto muttered, scanning the swamp that lay before them.

"You wanted the deadliest swamp here. This is it. Oh, it's worse than it looks." He stepped over a fallen log. "Watch your step. There are things in the water that'll eat you."

"Comforting." They came to a larger clearing surrounded completely by swamp water. "This looks good enough. Cover me." Naruto raised his arms in the air.

"Sure. Hurry up, will ya." Minato took out his kunai, before a yellowish tail coiled up around his waist and lifted him towards a gaping maw. Minato slashed at the tail and it released him, the maw letting out a shriek. He flashed to the clearing and looked his opponent over. It was a very large, very long yellow-brown snake that the two mistook for a log on their way there. "Ah, Naruto?"

"Hm?" A greyish swirl of energy appeared on the ground and started to rise. Very slowly.

"How 'bout a little help here?"

"Sorry dad, have to stay focused."

"Well, if you could hurry it up a little then, that'd be great." Minato eyed the snake, which was glaring at him at the moment, warily. "Oh well, here goes." He threw his kunai at the snake, made a spiraling ball in his hand, and disappeared.

The snake roared, swiping its tail in front of its face, missing Minato by a hair as he appeared above it, thrusting the ball into its head. The snake roared, its head slamming into the ground. It hissed, sinking into the swamp water and disappearing from sight.

Minato flashed back to the clearing, readying his kunai and scanning his surroundings, his back to Naruto's node-summoning, which was about half-way done. "Naruto?"

"Two minutes."

The snake burst from the water an inch to his right, quickly lunging at him. He jumped back as pieces of ground shot out, one hitting Naruto in the back of the head.

"Ugh. Keep it off me, please."

"Kinda busy."

"If you _want _me to rip this plain apart, you go right ahead. If not..."

"Alright, alright, I got it. How much?"

"Half a minute." The node was only missing its tip, and the floating crystal that would go on it.

The snake hissed again and twisted out of the way, dodging Minato's jump. It noticed Naruto, who had just finished the obelisk itself, and was now creating a black crystal in his hands, and lunged at him. Without turning around Naruto threw the complete crystal into the two prongs on the obelisk, and pointed one hand to the snake. The ground shook, and a greyish-green dragon head rose from it, snapping at the snake. The snake twisted out of the way, hissing at its new enemy, and prepared to lunge again, while the dragon's jaw let out smoke.

"Tek, that's enough." The smoke stopped and the dragon relaxed somewhat, still eyeing the snake. "You, relax." Naruto turned to the snake, an arm in front of him. It hissed, coiling back slightly, but allowed him to approach. "You're a strong one, aren't you?" He stroked the snake on top of its head, getting a hiss of pleasure in return.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Minato approached warily.

"Making friends." The snake closed its eyes, leaning into Naruto's hand.

"Yes, I see that. Why?"

"Well, I need something to keep watch of the mana node. Why not the snake?"

"Because it tried to eat us?"

"To be fair, we are invading its territory."

"Well, I suppose, but…" Naruto waved his father's concerns off.

"It's done. We can leave." Minato nodded. "You can go ahead to Wave, and I'll meet you there. I have something to take care of."

"Sure, I'll see you later." Minato disappeared into a puff of smoke.

"Thank you for your help, Tek." The dragon rumbled, pleased to have helped. "You can go back now." It disappeared in a grey flash. "You'll help me out, won't you my friend." The snake snapped to attention, nodding its head. "Thank you. Keep this place safe, and especially that." He pointed to the obelisk. "I'll try to stop by if I can." The snake hissed in affirmation, and sank back into the swamp. Naruto smiled and disappeared in a grey flash.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I wanted to put it in last chapter, but I forgot. I'll be adding the actual MtG cards as they appear.**

**Naruto's Deck:**

**Clockwork Dragon**

**Tek**

**Other cards:**

**Bog Serpent**

**Custom Cards:**

**Shinigami, God of Death**

**Yes, I'm giving Naruto a dragon deck. Well, mostly. Surprised? You really shouldn't be at this point.**


	3. Chapter 3

The wind blew his light-blonde hair around as he stood there, back in Konoha, back in front of the monument. Just standing there, feeling… apprehensive, for the first time in a while.

Despite spending the last few months with his father, despite listening to him telling him she loved him, he still had to make sure for himself. If she did, then in that moment he would be the happiest he had ever been.

If not… well, she would be free to leave, of course, and he would send his father along with her. They deserved to be happy. Still, he hoped.

Standing there, he didn't notice the wind almost caress his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The small island-country of Nami was in shambles, among the worst Minato had ever seen. The few shops that were open were bare of almost all merchandise, the people in rags, and a beggar at almost every corner. It was sickening to think only one man was responsible for all of this.

Lost in his thoughts, he almost missed a scream for help coming from an alley nearby. Frowning, he stepped closer, looking at the scene in front of him with steely eyes.

A woman was on the ground, covering her chest with her hands, her shirt torn open. Looming over her were three burly men with a perverted gleam in their eyes.

"Scream all you want, little bitch. Nobody will help you." One said. "Boss owns this town. And he owns you."

"Hey guys, why don't we have a little fun with her first, before handing her over?"

"Yeah, good idea. I'm sure boss won't mind too much."

"Excuse me, but I think that's quite enough now." Minato spoke up just as the first man was about to undo his belt.

"Oi, who're you supposed to be?!"

"That doesn't matter. Not to you." He stepped closer. "What does is that, quite simply, I won't allow you to hurt her." Another step.

"Ha and what makes you think you can stop us?" Another step. "We can do whatever we want in this village." Another one. "Hey, stop that! Don't come any closer." Another step. The thugs were starting to get unnerved by his stare. "Stop! Boss owns you!"

"Wrong." He said simply, stopping five inches away from the thug. "He owns nothing. Why don't you try taking on somebody who can fight back, you pathetic creature."

The thug roared and swung his right hand wildly, his two comrades cheering him on. Without breaking eye contact Minato stopped the sloppy punch with his left hand and struck out with his right, collapsing his opponent's windpipe with one hit. The thug let out a single gurgling sound and fell to the ground.

The other two thugs charged together, hoping to overwhelm the seasoned ninja and Kage quickly. One was met with a palm strike to the chest, breaking two ribs and sending them into his heart, killing him on the spot. The third one stopped at that, falling to his knees and started begging for his life.

"Please, please spare me."

"Spare you?" Minato raised an eyebrow. "Would you have afforded her the same courtesy?" A nod from the thug earned him a backhand across the face. "Be honest now. " The thug shook his head. "Then I will not be merciful either." With one quick move his neck was snapped. Minato turned to the shocked woman, offering her his coat with a gentle smile on his face. "Hello miss. Are you alright?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Violet eyes opened groggily for the first time in fifteen years.

She was laying on the ground, inside a wooden coffin with its lid blown open. She could feel the wind on her face, hear the distant sound of panicking civilians. A moment later, after the sun's glare lessened, she could also see the face of her son set in a gentle, if apprehensive, smile.

"Naruto…"

"Hey, mom." She snapped up and hugged him around the neck, squeezing him a little too tight.

"Oh my baby, I'm so glad I can finally hold you again. I'm so sorry about everything."

"Mom, my neck's cracking." Naruto muttered, grunting with a few tears in his eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry honey." She loosened her grip and looked at him with a loving smile on her face. "Look at you, so handsome. You look just like your father, y'know."

"Yeah I know."

"Shouldn't we get going to Nami?"

"How do you know that?" By now the villagers, headed once more by the Hokage.

"I've always been there, sweetie. You just couldn't see me." She hugged him again.

"Kushina!"

"Go away old man." She waved her hand dismissively. "I'm bonding with my son."

"Kushina don't listen to his lies! He's not…"

"Do you want me to hurt you?" She roared at him, her eyes lighting up and a scary mask appearing behind her. "I saw everything." Hiruzen's eyes widened in fear. "I'll kill you. Later. Can we go now?"

"Yeah, let's." The two disappeared in a grey flash.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you mister."

"Please, it's not like I could just stand by and do nothing." He glanced at the alley entrance, causing the couple of odd onlookers to scatter.

"You could. But you didn't. Thank you again." She had calmed down considerably.

"If you're sure you're alright, then allow me to walk you home. Just in case." He smiled at her and she blushed, nodding her head.

"Are you with the Konoha ninja?" She asked as they walked along.

"Um, no. Not quite. I'm just here with my family for a while."

"For what?" She asked, shocked. "You do know that Gato has this country in a stranglehold?"

"Yeah, we know." Minato smiled. "You shouldn't worry about that." He stopped in his tracks, glancing to the left and then to the right. "This mist, on the other hand."

"What, this? It's a pretty normal amount."

"Not when it's laced with chakra. You should duck now."

"What?" Minato didn't give her a chance to argue as he pulled her down, just narrowly missing the large twirling blade that was aimed to take their heads off, as well as the heads of his former little student that was a few feet next to him. "You're getting lax, Kakashi."

"Huh?" The silver haired man looked to the left. "S-Sensei?"

"Not your sensei anymore, brat." The man said, sending Kakashi a glare.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Kakashi of the Sharingan." A tall man was standing on the blade imbedded in a nearby tree. "No wonder the Demon Brothers failed."

"Who?" Kakashi scratched the back of his head.

"Uh, yeah, that would actually be my fault." Minato interrupted, looking at the man. "Zabuza Momochi, right?"

"Yes."

"Nice to meet you." He sent out a spike of chakra dissipating the mist. "I'm Minato Namikaze. Nice to meet you."

"Oh." Zabuza muttered, staring at the blonde, the three adults ignoring the gob smacked looks from the Gennin. "Shit."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hi.**


End file.
